


Burn

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [9]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Past Murder, angry Kaz, he swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 5: Angry KissKaz is mad. So are you. Tensions and high emotions can start fires and more than one burns between you.





	Burn

"What the  _ fuck  _ was that (Y/N)!?" Kaz yelled as he closed his office door and stalked over to where I sat on his desk. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Oh like you care!" I snarled back. He'd sent me to do ridiculously dangerous things before with seemingly little to no regard for my personal safety. Why should I think he'd suddenly care now?

"You should have stuck to the plan! I didn't tell you to engage, I told you to watch." He was seething. Good. So was I. 

"He murdered my entire family Kaz! You expect me not to kill him when I have the perfect opportunity!?"

"I expect you to follow the orders I gave you."

"Tough. That man deserved everything he got and I'm not going to apologize for it. I did you a favour anyway. He was a problem and now he's gone. You should be thanking me not yelling at me."

"I know he deserved it (Y/N), but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" I stood and glared daggers at him, our faces only inches apart as we stared each other down.

"The point is: You disobeyed orders, you left behind a mess of bodies, you put your emotions ahead of reason, and you almost got yourself killed in the process." He had a point but I still thought it was worth it to wipe that bastard off the face of the Earth. 

"I don't care." I watched his jaw clench at my words. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did and they can't trace it back to us so as far as I'm concerned, there's no problem here. As for my life? I would  _ gladly  _ sacrifice it if it meant his demise." 

I turned to go. I had nothing more to say to him right now. Kaz's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist before I made it more than a step, pulling me back and trapping me between him and the desk.

"Maybe you'll happily throw your life away for some revenge but I won't so, stop taking stupid risks like that," he hissed in my face.

"It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. It's not like you really give a shit anyway." 

He growled and then did something I never would have expected. He kissed me. I kissed him back, obviously, and there was nothing gentle about it. The hand not still gripping my wrist moved to the back of my neck in a gesture that might have been considered affectionate were he not using it to press our lips together harder.

Something between a gasp and a moan slipped out when he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I almost melted into him, not having realised just how much I’d wanted this until now, but I was still vaguely pissed off and I'd be damned if I let him have all the control. He pushed and I pulled. His hand gripped my waist and mine fisted in his shirt. Fire fought fire and it was only a matter of time before everything burned.

I ripped my mouth away, giving in to the need for air. My body was trembling with pent up rage or maybe desire. Which, I didn't know, and I was starting to think that maybe they were one and the same.

"What the fuck was that for Kaz?" I asked, anger still lacing my voice.

"Why does it have to be  _ for _ anything?"

"You don't do anything without a reason."

"Maybe I did it because I wanted to." He was back to growling. Good. This was easier. "Don't pretend you didn't want it too."

I wasn't ready to admit that even though he clearly knew somehow.

"I think we're done here," I said, as flat and emotionless as I could manage, and walked to the door, unimpeded this time.

"Do what I tell you next time!" He yelled after me.

"Don't hold your breath!" I shouted back. His huff of annoyance followed me down the hall and I smiled, taking some sort of sick pleasure in irritating him. After tonight I was inclined to do it more often. I quite enjoyed an angry Kaz.


End file.
